I'm Lost Without You
by Dark Painting
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together since childhood, but she's never told him her feelings. Sweet oneshot.


This is a dedication to Sess/Kag and I hope you enjoy the little cut and pasted scenes from my best friend's story at the end I added something extra though.

Scenes are from the stories 'Kaijuu' and ' To See You Again'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Blink 182 's song 'I'm lost without you'.

Warning: mature scenes, cursing, and madman humor. If you love the pairing Sess/Kag this is perfect for you.

Dedication: To my best friend in the entire world S.p.O.d…just remember everything will work out.

Sesshomaru and Kagome forever!

' …' _**Song**_

'…' **Sappy lovey dovey excerpts**

I'm lost without you

By: Dark Painting

Chapter one Oneshot!

(There will be others!)

Nice to meet you…I've never believed in love at first sight until now **I swear that I can go on forever again** Please let me know that my one bad day will end 

"Hey aren't you Kenage's friends?" he asked emotionlessly, Kagome just stared at him wondering why he talked with out feeling in his voice.

"Yeah have you seen her?" Kagome questioned, the boy sighed as he pocketed his hands in his black jeans. Sango stared at his having never seen a boy like him before well she had but she'd never seen a boy act like him before. Kagome looked over the emotionless boy more finding a liking to his attire, he wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a crimson t-shirt that read 'I'd kick your butt, but your not worthy of my time' in black letters, black and red Etnies on his feet. His long silver hair was in a high ponytail coming to his butt.

"I'm not her keeper but I think she's at your shrine" he said calmly, Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement while Sango just continued to stare.

"Oh and by the way I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is my friend Tenawa Sango" Kagome introduced politely her blue/gray eyes sparkling with excitement at meeting a new person. Sango nodded her head when she was introduced that's about all she did, Sesshomaru quirked his lips a bit liking this girl already. He didn't usually like the bright and happy ones but something in her eyes said that she wasn't going to be like that forever.

_**I will go down as your lover, your friend**_

_**Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin**_

"I'm Takahashi Sesshomaru nice to meet you Kagome" Sesshomaru said slowly trying her name out on his tongue, liking the feeling Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome smiled back at him brightly.

"So you're who Kenage talks about non-stop oh and you can call me Gome! Today's my birthday do you want to come to my party?" Kagome questioned cutely, Sesshomaru thought for a moment slowly agreeing to it in his mind.

"Sure it might be fun" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away from the two brightly dressed girls he was getting a headache from their dresses. Kagome smiled as she and Sango began their journey to Kagome's Shinto shrine. It wasn't very far but they still had a lot of walking to do since Kagome wasn't anywhere near her house since her mother told her to go play while she prepared for her party.

You may look different but your still the same 

"I for one like the change" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the now gothic Kagome and kissed her hand. Kagome blushed and turned the other way she had a new rule to her person now don't loose your cool.

Your best friend in this only world 

"_Cha" Kagome answered in her bored nonchalant way, Sesshomaru smiled he could always count on her to be well "Kagome"._

"It's me Kag," Sesshomaru said smoothly for a 13 year old anyway, Kagome smirked at the voice she'd been bored.

"_Oooh what do you want with me Sess-Man" Kagome teased, Sesshomaru sighed this was their thing so their was no use getting annoyed with it._

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me at Darkness?" Sesshomaru questioned he wanted to go and Kagome was the only person he thought to bring, Kagome half smiled that would prove to be fun.

_**Are you afraid of being alone?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"_Sure why not" Kagome said dully and hung up slowly knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't mind._

Getting out of bed Sesshomaru started to dress in a plain black t-shirt, white skater shorts, and black converse. Brushing his mid back length silver hair he quickly exited his room grabbing his skateboard on the way. It took him three minutes in all to get to Darkness from his house that was pretty far; looking around he spotted Kagome in all her glory well for a 12 year old at least. She wore a green happy bunny shirt, green checkered pants with chains hanging off, and what he guess was knee length combat boots. Her hair was up as usual with the indigo streaks shining in the sun. "Hey Sess your daddy finally let you get a piercing?" Kagome questioned him the minute he walked up to her Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"No I had my supposed 'Mother' sign the papers, I always get my way Kagome remember that" Sesshomaru said smartly as he entered darkness with her trailing behind. It was now Kagome's turn to roll her eyes he always thought he was so badass though he was he didn't have to be all conceited about it. Upon entering they came face to face with the owner of the shop, he name was Toru and he did a pretty good job at was he did. His face to Kagome of course wasn't that bad either, with his deep blue ocean eyes, creamy colored skin, and poison black hair shifting in different wild directions. He gestured Sesshomaru to the black leather dentist like chair knowing what he was here for hey he gave him the permission paper it would be kind of retarded if he didn't know, Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on the little black stool besides the lounge chair.

"Finally I get to work my magic on your pretty perfect little face Sesshomaru" Toru sneered playfully grinning all the while, Sesshomaru and Kagome both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Yeah just to make it more perfect than before you idiot" Sesshomaru grumbled, Kagome chuckled and Toru did the mature thing and spit his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"Be careful Sess he is the one doing work on yo face, ya know he could make it hurt worse than it should" Kagome warned good-naturedly, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes while Toru gave Kagome a high five.

"Ru just get on with it" Sesshomaru spat, he was in a bad mood and waiting longer for something he always wanted wasn't helping one bit. Toru on the other hand just shrugged and pulled out his instruments; Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and held his hand tightly knowing it would hurt him a bit. Grapping what looked to be a miniature tongues Toru clamped down on Sesshomaru's right eyebrow after rubbing some Vaseline and alcohol on of course, then he slowly inched the piercing gun to the same eyebrow. Cool medal met warm skin and that's exactly when Sesshomaru almost broke Kagome's hand.

_**Are you afraid of leaving tonight?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

After the process was over Toru showed Sesshomaru to the mirror in the corner of his shop, staring into his reflection Sesshomaru was rather pleased than horrified. His right brow was pierced and hanging attached to it was a skull pendent making him look even more dangerous than before oh yeah he loved this piercing. Kagome quietly came up behind him and smiled knowing he could see her in the reflection.

"So what do you think Sess oh mighty" Kagome questioned sarcastically, Sesshomaru just grinned ignoring the sarcasm and replied with a …

"I look sexier is all" and with those few conceited words left the shop with Kagome rolling her eyes in tow.

I promise to break all the rules of the game 

The sun was setting on the Higurashi shrine leaving only Kagome and Sesshomaru to watch in the Goshinboku, ignoring the cool breeze blowing against them the two continued to lean against eachother and watch the orange, red, and pink sunset. Smiling Kagome turned to Sesshomaru he'd grown since summer camp. "Hey Sess guess what I'm going to do" Kagome said her voice mildly dull meaning she was excited; Sesshomaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What" was his emotionless answer, Kagome rolled her eyes he could be annoying sometimes.

"Well I didn't say guess what for nothing you fucktard" Kagome sneered; Sesshomaru continued to stare at her knowing she'd give in soon. "Fine, I'm starting a band with Sango and Kenage" Kagome said as she turned to the setting sun again, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow higher.

"I thought you wanted to be an Animator to spread your Manga/Anime world wide?" Sesshomaru questioned totally puzzled, Kagome smiled slightly at the mention of her life long dream.

"Well I'm dreaming bigger now," Kagome whispered as she turned back to Sesshomaru who was smiling a little.

"Then I should start an all guy band with Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, Ishiyana, and myself we'll be your better rivals and whoever makes it big before the other wins oh and one more rule no falling in love with the competition no matter how nice I look, I know how desperate you are Kagome" Sesshomaru teased, chuckling Kagome held her hand out for him to shake.

"No thanks Sess I think I like Bankotsu anyways but I'll take on a rival all right" Kagome said agreeing to his plan, Sesshomaru shook her hand making sure she didn't see him scowl a little when she mentioned liking Bankotsu he was kind of hoping she'd brake the rules.

_**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you**_

_**I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you**_

"Then it's a deal" Sesshomaru said smoothly, Kagome just nodded and winked it was fun to have a rival who was also your best friend.

Our conversations enlighten me 

Finally catching sight of her house she began to walk faster not caring that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her just that her sanctuary was awaiting. Suddenly she found her self on the dirty street and looking straight into liquid gold eyes that only meant one thing Inuyasha or Inuyasha had a twin or Sakura. But it wasn't neither of them he looked to be related to them but more sophisticated. His hair was much longer going all the way to what looked to be his knees, his golden eyes were more what she would call sealed, and he had the most angelic features. But that wasn't going to change anything cause he did knock her down. Wait this was Sesshomaru!

"Oh Kagome I didn't see you their forgive me" Sesshomaru said smugly, Kagome growled this boy was asking for a punch.

"Yes you did you always look for ways for me to end up on the ground you have no life you know that Sesshomaru" Kagome said coolly trying to keep herself in check she only lost her cool to one person and that was bad enough. Sesshomaru smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"You know you love me, so how is your band doing" Sesshomaru asked as he began to pull her up once she took his out stretched hand. Kagome grimaced remembering Inuyasha's remark from earlier.

"It's doing great actually, oh and I heard you won't be in the contest this Friday cause your going to London with daddy is that true" Kagome taunted hoping the rumors were true so she and her band wouldn't have any problems. Sesshomaru smirked he liked messing and flirting with Kagome it was his thing.

"Why are you scared Kaijuu will fail against Akuma? Don't worry Kagome I'll be there to see the look on your face when Akuma takes the record deal" Sesshomaru teased, Kagome grinned at the news she always loved a challenge.

"No not at all I like the challenge fluffy, oh and Akuma isn't all that" Kagome grinned more when Sesshomaru backed away when she moved closer. This is what they always did flirted, taunted; teased, and flaunted it never seemed to fail.

_**Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming?**_

_**And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**_

"Oooh that's attractive" Sesshomaru didn't understand why he never failed to flirt with her, he always did it was like a daily routine an addiction. Kagome smiled up at him she thought so also.

"Sess your freaky, so do you want to come see Kaijuu practice" Kagome asked as she stroked his hair softly, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yes but I have to go now running airings for my step mom" Sesshomaru said as he walked off not bothering to look back at Kagome. Kagome was blushing crimson the rest of the trip to her house that was only a five-minute walk from where she was standing. When she entered her garage she immediately noticed her little brother and his friends playing her and her friend's instruments. But she couldn't stay angry when she heard how good they were.

**I'll sing to you**

"Nothing Sess here was just singing the song 'wave' from Akuma it's pretty cool" Kagome said laughing when Sesshomaru tickled her, Bankotsu grounded his teeth more at the sight. Just then Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo entered and laughed at the sight before them. "Hey guys ready for some major prationce" Kagome asked as she tried to get out Sesshomaru's lap but failing miserably when he pulled her back down, Bankotsu growled at the two.

Kagome smiled at the attention but was surprised when Sesshomaru turned her around and kissed… her hand. Kagome had never been kissed on the hand before and it felt oddly nice.

**Thinking of you**

Kagome sat up on her bed and began massaging her sore fingers figuring she wasn't going to get any sleep at the state her mind was in now. Why were things in life so complicated when it came to Bankotsu it's like he was born that way. But Sesshomaru he was another story, he was complicated but then he wasn't, he was funny but then he was too serious, he was nice but then he was cold, and last but not least he was hot but then he was hot their was no alternative for that one. When she thought about it Sesshomaru wasn't really cold he just didn't really color code the truth or his words he was just blunt and he didn't care. Kagome sighed she could really think about Sesshomaru for hours and not get bored literally; he was just an interesting person.

What really confused Kagome was the way Sesshomaru was acting toward her today he was acting extra fresh imagine the quoting fingers if you will. He wouldn't let her go nor keep his hands off of her; even though it was inappropriate to her she kinda liked it. All this thinking was beginning to take a toll on her and her head was beginning to spin.

**Hello…yeah I wanted to here your voice**

"Cha" Kagome answered dully not checking her caller id cause she didn't really care at the moment.

"_Hey Kagome" a smooth voice said over the phone, Kagome blushed when she realized who it was exactly._

"Ya Sesshomaru" she asked dully liking the control she had over the phone, Sesshomaru grinned at her act on the other side of the phone.

"_Well you know how tomorrow Akuma practices in your garage" he drawled out, Kagome smiled feeling the challenge coming on._

"Of course how could I forget, but yeah where are you getting at we all have a spot to play at the school for the first day" Kagome said while examining her nails that were full of sauce from the meat.

_**And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**_

"_Uh huh miss know it all, well my proposition Is why don't we have a contest at my house my parents are out of town and won't know" Sesshomaru said, thing was Sesshomaru's family was loaded but they could always hear Akuma practicing so Kagome lent them her garage since her mother loved rock also._

"All right Kaijuu will be there Akuma, I wish we could shake on it but as you know were over the phone" Kagome joked and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"_Later Kagome" he said before hanging up, Kagome smiled before she to hung up._

**Couldn't wait to see your face**

"Welcome Kaijuu we thought you wouldn't show" Sesshomaru mocked playfully to Kagome who growled which surprised everyone.

"Oh Sesshomaru don't get cocky you know I can't resist a challenge now who going to judge this thing" Kagome questioned not the least bit intimidated, Kaijuu nodded. "And plus we have a guest star singing today" Kagome said smirking when Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Who" Sesshomaru asked wondering who it could be, just then Sakura stepped up and smirked at the shocked expressions she received.

**I can't do better than you**

"Alright, alright Akuma's turn" Sesshomaru said as he hooked his electric guitar into the amp next to it, they began playing a fast slow beat that caused everyone in the room to dance a little excluding Kaijuu who wore scowls.

**Why can't it be me?**

Sesshomaru finished the last of the song smirking all the while as he watched the emotion splay across her face, this song was practically written for her and she knew it was all because of the incident last night when she woke at midnight. Kagome growled once again as she kicked her amp off the stage. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Quite being smug!" Kagome gnashed her teeth when she saw him smirk again.

"Why Kagome whatever do you mean" Sesshomaru pretended not to know just to tick her off and she knew it. Stomping up to him who shocked pretty much everyone she grabbed him by the front of his shirt thoroughly pissed off she didn't like this sneaky act his was pulling right now.

"You know what I'm talking about it just happened last night don't be smug it doesn't suite you!" Kagome yelled she was aware that she was losing about all of her cool but she didn't care she was just to pissed off, Sesshomaru stared into her blue gray eyes seeing the fire at once.

"Let's settle this in the contest shall we Kagome" Sesshomaru said a little anger slipping into his voice, everyone was confused what were they angry about was what everyone was thinking.

_**Are you afraid of being alone?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Alright then fluffy let's" Kagome grounded out under her breath, she signaled for Kaijuu to begin playing their first song ever made. With out warning Kagome began talking in some kind of sinister voice Kaijuu wasn't surprised but Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and all of Akuma were.

**Take that**

Kagome smirked and dropped the silver mic to the ground ignoring Sesshomaru's angry gaze hey he did the same thing. "What now your angry Sessy how cute" Kagome grounded out she was just so pissed she was almost shaking, Bankotsu stepped onto the stage and pulled Kagome into his arms walking out of the stage room.

"Break!" he called over his shoulder as he and Kagome disappeared down the hall, everyone shrugged and followed the two best friends. Sesshomaru frowned and quietly put his guitar away but before he could leave Hiten his best friend stopped him.

**Be my girl**

Kagome groaned as something outside repeatedly hit her window it just wouldn't go away and she was really tired this time. Getting up she walked over to her crescent moon shaped window to find Sesshomaru standing outside smirking with a pile of small pebbled in his palm. Opening the window irritably Kagome stuck her head out to look at him. " Sesshomaru?" she questioned groggily, Sesshomaru shook his head 'yes'. "What are you doing here?" she questioned again still half asleep.

"Come down I have to ask you something" Sesshomaru called up to her, Kagome nodded almost hitting her head on the window as she did so. Sesshomaru sighed he was nervous but he wasn't going to show that now was he, he looked behind his when he felt a tap on his should. Turning around he found Kagome, she was in green and black flannelled pj's, with a black tank with a tiara on it, on her feet were black combat boots, and her hair was up in a bun but it was mussed up a little from what he could tell.

"What did you need to ask me?" Kagome whispered playfully, Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her into his arms not really surprising her. "Sess your so secretive" Kagome joked as he sat on the wet grass with her in his lap. "You're going to be majorly chafing soon," Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru frowned.

_**Are you afraid of leaving tonight?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Whatever Gome, well I was wondering" Sesshomaru drawled, Kagome raised an eyebrow indicating for him to continue. "Alright I don't really ask most girls this but will you be my girl friend" Sesshomaru asked, he turned his head away from her not wanting to see her face he felt strangely embarrassed asking her this question. Kagome on the other hand was shocked and she didn't know what to do, she was torn between being in love with Bankotsu and being and love with Sesshomaru. (A/n: girl what's wrong with you, say yes to Sessy wait Bankotsu's hot to oh no I know how you feel! Lol). The only answer she had would probably hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Sess but I'm already in love" Kagome said quietly, Sesshomaru's headshot up to look in her eyes. "Sadly it's with two people" Kagome muttered quietly, Sesshomaru frowned.

"Who are they, maybe I can eliminate the competition" Sesshomaru growled his pearly white fangs showing, Kagome frowned and kissed him on his perfect nose.

" You and _Him_" she muttered before she stood up and left for her house afraid to turn around and see his reaction. Sesshomaru frowned more he knew who _him _was and for some reason he felt the _he_ already won his prize. Getting up he angrily walked back to his house knowing he shouldn't really be mad at her.

**I'm sorry**

Kagome sighed again as she tried to calm herself down it was starting to work but she was still angry with Sesshomaru who was just standing in the kitchen door way staring at her. She noticed he walking towards her and she didn't bother getting up and leaving she wanted to know what he was going to say to her after his little fit. "Kagome can we talk?" Sesshomaru questioned smoothly not a hint of emotion in his voice, Kagome sighed and stood from her place next to Bankotsu who was glaring at Sesshomaru by the way. They exited the kitchen and made their way to some place unknown to Kagome, pretty soon they were standing outside in front of the large mansion yet this part had a porch unlike the entrance she first came through. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit in one of the white outdoor chairs and she complied.

"What did you want to talk about how you were being an ass?" Kagome questioned dully trying to look like it didn't bother her but she failed miserably, Sesshomaru almost flinched at this the keyword being almost.

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru mumbled, Kagome perked up a little at the words a little shocked not even sure she heard correct.

"What" was her oh so smart answer, Sesshomaru groaned inaudibly.

"I said I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said a bit louder, Kagome smiled at and kissed his nose.

"It's ok I got it that time" Kagome whispered as she stood from her chair and began walking towards the door. "Let's finish this contest shall we" Kagome said dully as she stretched her hand to him, Sesshomaru smiled a little before taking her out stretched hand.

"Let's" was all he said before they both walked back to the kitchen, when they entered everyone was still pigging out on random desserts and snacks. Kagome then noticed her brother sitting a seat away from Bankotsu with a bleeding hand. Walking over Kagome snatched his hand way from his side.

**As long as you're near me I'm never bored**

Walking away from them she walked up to Akuma who were all looking rather annoyed except for Sesshomaru you couldn't really tell what he was expressing since his face was emotionless. "Bored much?" Kagome questioned thoroughly amused with them already, Sesshomaru smirked at her.

_**Are you afraid of being alone?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Well anytime you're not around of course were bored" Sesshomaru grinned down at her, Kagome rolled her eyes at she took in what he decided to wear today, he was dressed in a black muscle shirt, with dark navy blue denim jeans with rips on the knees, on his feet were blue and black vans, and his hair was in a high pony tail like his dad wore.

"That's cute but not cute enough" Kagome said as she turned to his band behind him who were just lounging on random chairs and instruments. "Don't your asses hurt you know you can't just sit on anything right" Kagome asked dully her eyes were drooped as if she were going to fall asleep. Koga grinned at her loving every bit of her attitude he couldn't help it he was head over hills for the girl.

**I'm glad you were my first**

"Cha" Kagome asked in her usual dull voice as she waved Vash away since he wanted to go to gym.

"_Why Kagome it's me" a smooth voice replied to her rude one, Kagome's cheeks flushed at the voice._

"Oh Sesshomaru what's up" Kagome asked timidly trying to keep her cool, Sesshomaru grinned in his dark hiding place.

"_Well can you meet me at class b's entrance?" Sesshomaru questioned slyly, Kagome smirked she could do that._

"Yeah I could do that," Kagome said as she flipped her phone shut beginning to walk the journey to class b, when she reached the class room she noticed their was indeed no Sesshomaru.

"In here Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered from the west janitor's closet, Kagome grinned and entered the actually not so small closet. Upon entering Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. Kagome looked up at him, silently wondering what he could be planning. Sesshomaru pushed his lips against Kagome's. His tongue instantly invaded her mouth, and Kagome enjoyed it somewhat. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed in the feeling that this brought her.

When Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss, she opened her eyes once more. Sesshoumaru was taking off his shirt already. She hesitated on doing the same before Sesshoumaru made a move. He grasped her shirt, aiding her in taking it off. Kagome went along with this, feeling more comfortable with the thought as time passed.

_**Are you afraid of leaving tonight?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

Once her shirt was off, they kissed again. Sesshoumaru place his hands over Kagome's hips and slowly slid them down. He grasped her jeans, unzipping them and slowly pulling them down. He paused, just in case Kagome had any objections. When Kagome didn't seem to care, he continued.

Once Kagome's jeans were off, Sesshoumaru began to work on his own. He began to kiss Kagome's neck, causing her to relax just a bit more. After a few more moments, both of them were completely undressed.

Kagome lay down on the carpet, Sesshoumaru right above her. Sesshoumaru kissed her once again. While his tongue pushed into her mouth, something else began to push into her. Kagome winced at the pain that came from it, but quickly shrugged it off.

When Sesshoumaru had finished pushing inside of her, Kagome relaxed. The worst of the pain had passed. Sesshoumaru began moving himself in and out of Kagome, kissing her lips passionately at the same time. Within a few more thrusts, Sesshoumaru let go. He fell on his side next to Kagome, kissing her head a few times. Lying there for a while Kagome decided she'd better get out of there before Sango came looking for her and she always seemed to look in the janitor's closet. Sitting up Kagome quickly put her clothes on and exited the janitor's closet not bothering to wait for Sesshomaru who was also putting on his clothes. Just then her cell rang and Kagome almost jumped this time knowing it was Sango calling to scream her about why she'd skipped school without her again.

**I didn't mean to hurt you**

"What nothing to say" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he caught up to her, Kagome rolled her eyes what was she supposed to say 'hey thanks for the fuck' not likely.

"Not really Sess let me think a bit," Kagome told him as she continued walking to the school parking lot to get a ride from Naraku, Sesshomaru frowned as her as they entered the almost empty parking lot except for Sesshomaru's black viper and Naraku's black kidnapping van.

"Fine but I've told you how I felt before" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear before he made his way to his black viper and drove off. Shrugging her shoulders Kagome walked over to Naraku van and hopped in not bothering to think.

**I missed you**

"Cha" Kagome asked dully, lately she'd been duller than usual thanks to her damn flash backs that wouldn't go the hell away! The person on the other line was quiet for a while before they cleared their throat.

"Hi Kagome it's me" Sesshomaru said hoarsely over the phone he sounded like he had a cold or was yelling for far to long. Kagome smiled faintly at the voice she thought she'd never hear from him after what she did to him, it was cruel and usual but that was just her personality most of the time.

"Hey Sess" Kagome said quietly she felt extremely bad all of a sudden which was new because most of the time she barely felt anything besides blunt and dull, clearing her throat Kagome tried desperately not to freak out. Sesshomaru frowned she didn't sound herself but that wasn't why he was calling he called to tell her something important.

_**Are you afraid of being alone?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Well I just called to ask if you were busy today?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagome closed her eyes tightly she didn't think she could handle seeing him at this moment nor day she'd probably freak out on him like some psycho bitch but she couldn't keep avoiding him.

"No I'm not busy did you want to talk?" Kagome asked the obvious but she didn't care because she didn't have anything to say, Sesshomaru smiled a little.

"Yeah I did meet me at Chibi's café today at one" Sesshomaru said before he hung up, Kagome groaned as she glanced at her alarm clock that read 12:45 pm she only had 15 to 20 minutes to prepare herself.

I guess this is goodbye 

The moon shone brightly on the two figures sitting in the quiet garage they didn't make a sound as they gazed silently at the moon. The clouds in the sky covered parts of the moon making it a were wolf moon for the couple sitting in the old garage. Sighing Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was quietly observing the moon like she had been doing before boredom consumed her. "So why did you want to really hang today of all days?" Kagome questioned dully though she was curious she wasn't going to show it, Sesshomaru turned to her a frown set on his gorgeous features. He didn't want to tell her but he felt she had to know.

"You know Akuma won the record deal at the talent show right?" Sesshomaru knew she knew but he couldn't help but stall he was afraid of her reaction, Kagome rolled her eyes why did he have to bring that up. "Well Fire rat records wants Akuma to move to Tokyo and …and well we agreed today's our last day in Hiroshima for good" Sesshomaru said slowly, Kagome just stared at him she couldn't really believe his news it was to hard she didn't want him to go well not after she figured out he was in love with him.

Sesshomaru turned his face away he didn't want to see the look on her face he kind of hurt his feelings that her face was blank like that like she didn't give a damn about him anyway. He also in a way felt like he was kind of betraying her but it wasn't his fault they won the talent

Sighing Kagome held her head she didn't know what she was going to do right now this was bad news and right now Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer. This was important and she couldn't seem to move her stupid mouth, blinking she tried to hold in her tears she wasn't going to give him that she didn't think he was worthy right now. "What do you want me to say" Kagome whispered desperately, what did he want her to say she was confused now she didn't know what to do how to react properly at someone she loved leaving her again. Sesshomaru growled he wanted her to say…to say she loved him and that she didn't want him to go.

"Just say something!" Sesshomaru nearly shouted he couldn't figure out why he was acting like this but he didn't like it. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

"Congratulations and bye" Kagome said as she sniffed and quickly entered her house she didn't want him to see her cry, Sesshomaru just sat their stunned he didn't think it was fair that she left him like that. Howling Sesshomaru stood and silently walked back to his house they left in the morning.

**No one can talk about you but me**

Sesshomaru growled loudly before wrapping his hands around Koharu's throat and throwing her against the wall. "Never speak of Kagome like that if you want to continue living" Sesshomaru spat causing Koharu to burst into angry and frustrated tears.

"Why I love Kagome I have lots of reason like everyone else" Sesshomaru frowned as he thought back to how Bankotsu and Vash and how they both also pined for Kagome. "Well she likes to be seen as dull, boring, sarcastic, uncaring, and a bit cold but she'd not like that not the real Kagome…She's actually very kind in her own way of course, ambitious she wanted Kaijuu to be famous before I even thought of Akuma, she is sarcastic but it's funny with her, Kagome's very smart but she doesn't like focusing on the that, she sees things that no one else can it's actually amazing…" Sesshomaru paused as he picked up the picture of Kagome and him at the talent show.

_**I'm lost without you**_

"She's not afraid to say anything on her mind, she's a great friend always protecting Bankotsu, Kagura, Sango, and Kikyo even if they don't need it, Kagome is different not a girly girl nor a tom boy she's just right…she also doesn't like to be labeled like the rest of Kaijuu, once she said 'I'm not a Goth, Punk, Skater, Grungie, Freak, Weirdo, Remsy or Emo just plain ol Higurashi Kagome nobody else but if you have to label me as something let it be unique' they always said things like that, but in all what I'm trying to say is that Kagome is brilliant and you'd understand if you ever got to meet her" Sesshomaru finished quietly he knew he opened up to much and that he'd pay for it later, Koharu continued to stare in awe as she wiped away fresh tears.

**I love you so much**

Sesshomaru growled as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall of his dorm angry yet sad at the same time. Silver tears streamed down soft pale cheeks, yes he was crying Sesshomaru Takahashi was crying after fourteen years because he was depressed again and he couldn't help it. Sinking to the floor Sesshomaru covered his face ignoring the silver strands that followed and stuck to his soft skin, slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a wallet size picture of Kagome sitting on her front porch.

Sighing Sesshomaru traced her dull face on the picture trying to remember how she felt in his arms, what her voice sounds like, her soft raven black hair in between his fingers, Her. "Kagome" Sesshomaru mumbled as tears continued to poor from his sad golden eyes, if anyone were to see him right now they'd say he was pathetic. But that's probably why he closed up to anyone.

**It's been a long time**

"What are you thinking about Kagome" Sesshomaru asked his voice as emotionless as ever, Kagome glanced at him briefly before turning back to the comic book in her hands.

"Sota" Kagome answered bluntly, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow it seemed that everyone except Kagome was treating Akuma like they were the smelliest shit.

"Do you miss him?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagome glanced at him again before smirking a bit.

"Yes Sesshomaru he's my brother…I'm just a little worried" Kagome mumbled the last part out it still hurt that he was cutting himself which made her kind of glad that Sesshomaru was their she could trust him with her secrets, frowning Sesshomaru turned fully to her Kagome was never the overprotective type so something had to be wrong.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru inquired now fully interested, Kagome frowned more. "He's sixteen right he can take care of himself if not they're your grandpa and mom," Sesshomaru said trying to reassure him. Kagome smiled at bit if he only knew.

"Well my grand father moved into the well house after my mom died it's just Kohaku now but just recently I found out that he's been cutting" Kagome said her voice soft, Sesshomaru just stared at her that was a lot to take in but once he did he was beginning to worry about Rin.

"How did your mom die and why is Sota cutting?" Sesshomaru asked rather quickly, Kagome sighed as she put the comic book she was holding back on the rack.

_**Are you afraid of leaving tonight?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Yumiko my mom she died of cancer two years ago so it's just me and Sota since Grandpa Doji went into Depression, I think Sota's cutting because he's depressed and probably misses Sakura and before you ask Rin's fine just got a knew boyfriend a real gentleman" Kagome finished eyes glazed from the flashing memories, Sesshomaru sighed it was strange how he just thought nothing was going to change.

"Sugoi so a lot has changed?" Sesshomaru asked his face still expressionless, Kagome nodded.

"Yeah well two years is a lot of time for it to happen" Kagome whispered as she and Sesshomaru exited the store.

"I agree…and Kagome" Sesshomaru paused not sure if he wanted to continued but when Kagome looked up at him with those dull blue/gray eyes he changed his mind. "I'm sorry" Sesshomaru whispered but Kagome heard, smiling Kagome held onto his arm.

"It's ok you had to do what you wanted to do" Kagome murmured as they entered another store it was weird for some reason she wasn't angry with him she couldn't find the strength to be angry anymore since seeing him again, Sesshomaru smiled faintly down at her while she wasn't looking his golden eyes sad. Yeah but I didn't want to leave you…it's nice like this even if we can't be together right now.

**Your perfect**

Everything she did was magic the way she talked, moved, smiled, hell even the way she blinked seemed like it wasn't real like she was some kind of he didn't even know himself, maybe it was just him seeing her like this it almost made him wonder how everyone else saw her probably the same just not as great.

Sesshomaru blinked as he continued to watch Kagome have a decent conversation with SB&SG her favorite band and she usual she was still being dull even though they were her favorite musicians.

Sometimes he actually felt self conscious being around Kagome like all his flaws were visible or that he was naked in front of everyone not like they'd complain or anything but their was still the matter of just not wanting them to see.

**Nothing can come between us**

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru faintly smiled at the sight of her and her wild attire.

Kagome wore tight fitting light blue jeans, a dark green t-shit that said in green and black 'stare any longer and I'll show you some magic' and on the back it said 'a black eye', underneath that was a bluish gray hoodie, and on her feet were green converse with green and black laces. She wore her hair curled a little and around her waste, silver tiny hoop earrings, and black eyeliner with clear lip-gloss.

In all she looked pretty awesome and Koryu didn't fail to notice her either she was a little upset about the news for some reason she wished Kagome would have never come and yet she wanted her there it was confusing.

"Cha Sess" Kagome greeted dully as she stood in front of him, Koryu frowned when Kagome ignored her thinking she was stuck up bitch. Sesshomaru smiled more making it noticeable. "I'm Higurashi Kagome" Kagome introduced herself to Koryu having just noticed her, it seemed like everytime her and Sesshomaru made eye contact nothing else mattered. Koryu a little shocked by her dull greeting smiled anyway it really was the Kagome Sesshomaru always talked bout.

_**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you**_

_**I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you**_

"You've been talking about me huh Sess? Cute" Kagome teased her voice never losing its dullness; Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Koryu frowned she was right they really were meant to be together even if they didn't know it themselves.

"Later Koryu" Sesshomaru said but this time their was no edge to his voice like he was finally happy well so far, Koryu smiled as Kagome glanced at her with those dull blue/gray eyes it was amazing actually seeing her in person after so many hilarious stories of the two.

**I'm not afraid as long as you're with me**

Closing her eyes she was vaguely aware of the added weight to the couch but right now she was trying to concentrate on the song and what she could fix on it, it seemed to be missing the angst that she wanted people to feel in the song or she could just be picky.

Things just got weird when her roommates head softly landed on her lap it was strange because he kind of smelled familiar, she couldn't for the life of her remember who smelled like guitar string wire she knew that smell because it always stuck to your fingers after playing for so long, suave's rain and waterfall shampoo, and chocolate pocky sticks.

Frowning Kagome opened one of her eyes the blue/gray pupil focusing on the blank screen of the TV before slowly turning to her lap Kagome didn't like puzzles. When she caught sight of silver she closed her eye again.

This time taking a deep breath she opened both eyes making sure she was facing her roommate, she wanted to make sure her conclusion was right not wanting to get her hopes up just yet it could be anyone theirs a lot of people that could have silver hair.

_Gold… _

_Icy Gold…_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned wanting to make sure but she was pretty positive it was him who else had those eyes, Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said as he snuggled his head more into her legs, Kagome smiled before situating her legs so that his head lay comfortably in her lap.

_**Cause I'm lost without you**_

"Sweet" Kagome said dully, Sesshomaru smiled wider they kind of still had that bond where they could say anything out of the blue and still know what eachother was talking about.

"Yeah I know" Sesshomaru said as he slowly closed his eyes, Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the arm of the couch.

**You're the funniest person I know**

Swallowing the lump in her throat Kagome watched as Sesshomaru in slow motion it seemed exit the bathroom in nothing but a of course black towel around his narrow hips, his broad yet lean muscles dripping wet from the previous shower.

Frowning she quickly turned away her cheeks red it seemed like he was doing this on purpose if that smirk on his face said anything and that was so not fair to her! Smiling dully Kagome flipped on the TV their was nothing else to do and staring at Sesshomaru was not an option even when he was sitting on the couch next to her right now in nothing but a towel he was definitely doing this on purpose!

"Question?" Kagome drawled dully, Sesshomaru glanced at her hiding the smirk he wore he knew he was making her sweat cause once you've had Sesshomaru their was no going back? Wait he has to work on that one.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru answered simply, Kagome resisted the urge to chuckle he was so weird.

"What's with the towel fashion?" Kagome asked her tone still dull but her face red from unsuppressed laughter, Sesshomaru's smirk widened before pulling on his poker face…just to freak her out.

_**Are you afraid of being alone?**_

_**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

"Oh you want me to take it off?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached for the tie he made Kagome grabbed his hand before he could pull or unravel the towel.

"That's ok Sess I don't want to see your goods" Kagome said dully but her face was still red, Sesshomaru smiled as he stood and leaned over his face mere inches from hers.

"You've seen them before" Sesshomaru teased it seemed he couldn't stop his lips from crashing against hers.

Sitting down next to her he continued to French her Kagome eagerly responding they couldn't stop themselves if they wanted to but one thing did.

Knock…

_Knock…_

Knock…

The simplest of things did a knock on the door but the question was who was going to answer it Kagome of course!

**Can't you see I'm dying to be with you?**

"I'll have to say hi to my little Banky later…Kagura huh? He'll just end up hurt she's head over heels in love with Ishiyana, and don't get to cocky it's hard to get over me I'm cool" Kagome said dully a faint smile on her face, Sesshomaru frowned she was right.

"Aren't we conceited Gome" Sesshomaru drawled emotionlessly, Vash looked up and frowned finally understanding why he was so nervous earlier I mean who wants their girlfriend to bunk with their ex well kind of ex.

"Yes we are…Sess" Kagome drawled dully before chuckling lightly, Vash frowned glaring a little at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well you're a scary children's toy like chucky or something," Sesshomaru said impassively though you could tell he was teasing, Kagome grinned a little and Vash frowned more jealousy flowing off of him.

**_I swear that I can go on forever_**

**_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_**

"That's better than being a poker faced weirdo" Kagome shot back and Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"We'll continue this later but right now we have to go to Chibi's café and write the song we'll be doing together…Vash your coming right" Sesshomaru stated before turning to the seething boyfriend trying to hide his amusement, Vash just twitched.

**This song signals my feelings**

"Anyway Sess what do you think of this" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat so she could sing the verse she wrote clearly, Sesshomaru sat back and listened. "_I see you in the club your eyes hypnotizing and body arousing. I know it's sad but I like you just as bad as my eyes do. You remind me much of my last fuck only sexier with more smarts!_" Kagome sang lightly, Sesshomaru smirked that was quite a song he wondered if she could have possively gotten it from this morning. Kaijuu clapped and Akuma gave the 'it's ok' sign.

"Interesting Kagome where'd you get the idea for that song" Sesshomaru asked impassively, Kagome glared at him for a minute before chuckling a bit. Vash frowned he didn't like the way they were just flirting in front of him.

**The sweetest melody**

"What do you think of this verse Kagome" Sesshomaru asked Kagome before clearing his throat, everyone waited in anticipation Kagome and Sesshomaru have been working on this song since yesterday. " _I know it's to late to tell you know I feel cause I'm to wrapped up in my playing skills. Your addictive and I know it's me at night that you think of as we cuddle up tight. It's cute when you look at me it's nice that I know these things_" Sesshomaru finished a superior smirk on his face, Kagome bit her lip to hold in her smile, Vash was seething it was like Sesshomaru was doing this on purpose.

**Laugh with me**

"Wow Sess I'm impressed your little dogs are whipped" Kagome drawled dully, Vash chuckled and Sesshomaru smiled a bit.

"I do the best I can" Sesshomaru shot, Kagome laughed before turning back to the notebook and writing down a verse so far they had half of the song done. Emerald sighed she felt so left out around these girls she could imagine the other girls did too, the Kaijuu girls new Akuma so well since before any of them were even in bands how could they not feel jaded.

**I've got your back**

"Shit…come on guys theirs this thing called introduction make em" Kagome said irritably, Sesshomaru chuckled pretty much shocking Suki, Saiyuri, Ai, and Emerald he was usually cold towards them. Inuyasha sighed he knew this was coming.

**Your touch is the sweetest I've ever experienced**

Kagome sat with one of her knees bent and her hands cuffed above her head to some random prop that looked like a drain pipe, Sesshomaru sat behind her his hands on her hips and his lips just barely touching her ear altogether it looked pretty hot.

**Comfort me please**

"As long as she's taking care of you I'm fine…take care Sota" Kagome said before abruptly hanging up not saying good bye to her brother or anything, Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and slowly massaged them to calm her more.

"He'll be fine I'm sure Sakura's the only one who can erase Sota's habit" Sesshomaru reassured her calmly, Kagome nodded lying her head on his shoulder what he said didn't make her feel any better.

**This video is a memory of us forever**

Sesshomaru laid on top of Kagome making it look as if they were both naked and having sex, he even moved a bit to make it look natural causing Kagome to turn bright red.

Now Kagome and Sesshomaru stood on a set that looked like a rich living room pretending to fight, Kagome shouted something before knocking over a picture of then together.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome before walking out the door and into the rain leaving Kagome on the floor by the picture her hands cut and bloodied.

The scenes then switched to Kagome singing to Sesshomaru but it looked like she was talking, Sesshomaru shook his head in shock as Kagome grabbed her now fully packed suitcase.

_**I'm lost without you**_

Kagome now walked to the door the sun now shining after the terrible rain the past day or so Sesshomaru followed trying to stop her from leaving him.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sharp glare before walking out of the house and up to the car that had Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango waiting in smiling as their best friend hopped in suitcase and all, the rest of Akuma showed up at the door after Kaijuu drove away questioning looks on their faces at the regret written on Sesshomaru's face.

**I never lie**

"I don't get crushes I fall in love and that's probably with Sesshomaru to tell you the truth I do like Bankotsu but Sess comes first because we've been close for so long and Bankotsu wonders off a lot" Kagome said truthfully her face straight, Kenage sniffed behind the camera.

**I knew it was you all along**

Smiling Sesshomaru felt way better than before he did like he was 17 again and hanging with Kaijuu it was almost as if those girls in the chat room especially BandRuler222 were them.

**_I'm lost without you_**

_**I'm lost without you!**_

Somewhere in a small café in Tokyo, Japan 

The café they were in was barely lit with red rose scented candles decorating the small expanse of space, though the couple in the back didn't seem to care with their constant gazing at the setting sun.

The woman who was dressed rather strangely for her character lay her head on the mans shoulder just relaxing against his strong chest. Upon closer expectation you could see that the couple were dresses alike.

The woman wore black jeans, a gray thigh length turtleneck, and a black no color jean jacket. Her black hair in a high ponytail. The man wore something similar consisting of black jeans, a gray turtleneck, and a black collared jean jacket. His silver hair down and flowing.

Turning to the man beside her Kagome smiled her dull blue gray eyes peering into his golden ones; she felt that they were in their own promised paradise just sitting here in 'Dark Painting's house of poetry'. It's hard to believe that they grew up together so close and even after to years of separation they were still attached at the hip.

"Sess…"Kagome drawled out quietly, Sesshomaru turned his head to her and smiled slightly.

"Yes…Kagome" Sesshomaru questioned lightly trying not to break the mood by speaking loudly.

"I'm lost without you" Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before smiling more and turning his gaze back to the almost set sun.

"I know" Sesshomaru whispered back before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**SSSSSSKKKKKK**

Ok that's it I hope you've enjoyed my first one shot, after I read over this story I almost cried it's so sweet it gives me a toothache lol, anyway S.p.O.d if you reading any fics I hope you red this and it makes you feel better ok, even though Sib and I.M.M.S aren't speaking to you or me I'm still here ok…I love you crazy your my best friend.


End file.
